One Last Dance
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: Him and I, we weren't meant to be; I accepted that a long time ago. And now we've shared our final dance, I'm ready to move on. Fluff. Rose/Scorp. Het. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: JKRowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Just a fluffy little Rose/Scorpius that I whipped up when my laptop was broken.**

* * *

I stand in the shadows, watching the dancing couples with a soft smile on my face. My Butterbeer is in my hand, occasionally rising to meet my parted lips. I notice my cousin, Albus, dancing with his newest girlfriend; I see Draco and Astoria Malfoy, swaying to the soft music; I watch Georgia Parkinson and Vincent Goyle attempt, but fail, to dance. The couple this evening is dedicated to aren't in sight. In fact, Fiona – Vincent's sister – is dancing with her father, Gregory.

My eyes scan the room again and again, searching for the groom, but to no avail. I sigh and step out of the shadows. I am glad to be here, of course, but I wish I had someone to share the night with. I'd danced with Albus, and the Scamander twins – but they are friends and family. At twenty-seven years old, I haven't had a boyfriend for seven years. And my last boyfriend just so happened to be the groom.

We had been the dream couple in school. Everyone thought we would settle down and start a happy family. But for some reason long forgotten, the two of us broke up and went our seperate ways. We ran into each other every now and then, went for a cup of coffee to catch up, but we never saw much of each other. So when I received an invitation to his wedding, I was more than surprised. However, I accepted, and I don't regret coming.

I could tell you I feel jealous of Fiona for marrying my ex, I could tell you I feel angry at the groom for breaking up with me, I could tell you I regret letting him go. But I'd be lying. I'm happy for him. Fiona is a wonderful woman, and he deserves her. Him and I, we weren't meant to be; I accepted that a long time ago.

I bring the bottle to my lips again as the song changed to another slow melody. I sip the hot liquid, allowing it to warm my insides. A masculine hand rests on my shoulder and I turn in surprise. In front of me, I see none other than Scorpius Malfoy, in all his blond-hair, grey-eyed, married glory. I notice him looking me up and down, and a familiar blush graces my freckled cheeks.

I'm wearing a knee-length, brown evening dress with a band of material around the middle. The skirt of the dress has three layers, but is still lightweight. My hair is tied back with a brown scrunchie, and on my feet are a pair of brown high-heels.

"Hey," I say, smiling softly once he finishes inspecting.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, holding out his hand gentlemanly.

I can't help but smile and agree. Putting my bottle down at the nearest table, I slide my hand into his and he leads me onto the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck, while his claim my waist, and I feel a strong wave of deja vu. We sway and spin in silence for a while, and I rest my head against his chest instinctively.

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I."

"I didn't think you would," he admits.

I frown. "Why not?"

"Well, you know, I thought it might be awkward for you. Being my ex-girlfriend, and all."

"I'm happy for you, Scorpius. You deserve someone like her."

He chuckles softly. "Remember when people used to say we were destined?"

"Yeah, but we were young and naïve, Scorpius, as were they. We wouldn't have lasted."

"We could have, I suppose, if we'd tried hard enough."

The rest of the dance is spent in silence, and three songs later, we finally part. He leads me off the dance floor, smiling at me the entire time.

"Thank you, Rose, for old times' sake."

"There's no need to thank me. I think I needed just that one last dance," I admit.

He smiles. "I had better go find my wife," he announced. He lifts my hand up and kisses my knuckles, before bringing my hand back down to my side. With a nod of his head, he says, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Not so bad, yourself," I reply.

"Goodbye, Rosie."

"Bye, Scorp."

And with that, Scorpius turns and moves into the crowds. I smile at his retreating back, feeling completed. And now we've shared our final dance, I'm ready to move on. That's what I've been waiting for. That one last dance.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I'm not great at present tense, so if I slipped up, please tell me.**

**_Reviews are appreciated._**


End file.
